The Silver
Common Traits and Behaviours of Therianthropes '' Please note that "Lycanthrope" and "Therianthrope" are used interchangeably. Werewolves, or lycanthropes, are the most numerous kind of therianthrope in Silver and Bone and so are often referred to as the default.'' * Creation - Most werewolves are made so through a bite from another werewolf. Even then the chances of inheriting the condition from said bite are only about 45%. Although it is rare, a werewolf and human can have offspring which may or may not be able to transform, but that offspring is usually incapable of reproducing themselves. There have been a few documented exceptions, however. All of which have been born to female hybrids (a person who has one parent who is a werewolf). So, hybrid males are generally thought to be sterile. Werewolves, indeed all manner of shapeshifters, have a difficult time of carrying the fetus to term due to the violence of the transformations. Pregnant therianthropes are told to shift as little as often. Due to the vulnerable state of the unborn child. Shapeshifters are almost always born human, with their first shift happening around the onset of puberty. There are extremely few exceptions to this rule, all of which are found in one Clan specifically... * The Moon's Gift - Although it is poorly understood, it is obvious that all shapeshifters draw most of their transformative power from moon. Change on a full moon is mandatory or is at least harder to stave off than usual. The nights before, during, and after, are probably the most difficult time of the month for most werewolves. But, the new moon is your breath of fresh air. Changing is difficult to bring about, and doing so can be painful. However, these rules can be somewhat compromised with the learning of certain Abilities. Please see the section on Abilities for more information! * Animal Mind - The thought process of the common therianthrope is altered slightly, particularly when in a transformed state, and while you retain your intelligence and memories as a human, your reasoning bares a bestial edge and you assess many situations through smell and sound rather than merely sight. The same goes for behaviour, which is more like that of an animal. You are more impulsive and may be more aggressive than usual. These tendencies manifest in your body language as well, and in your bestial forms, even if your human mind is present, you're more likely to communicate through growls, the flexing of ears and tail, and expressions than merely words. Read on for more information on this subject. * Speech – Werewolves understand human speech, but have a very difficult time speaking it themselves. Most don’t even try. It sounds harsh, guttural, and almost incoherent wrapped around an altered larynx and big, sharp teeth. Werewolves have figured out their own language using bodily signals and their own series of noises, and can communicate rather clearly with one another. Howling is actually somewhat uncommon as it often attracts unwanted attention. It sounds distinctly different from a regular wolf howl (deeper, louder, vaguely humanoid), and is usually used in ceremonies or covert communication over long distances in a fashion not unlike Morris Code. Of course, sometimes a good, old-fashioned howl can’t be avoided especially when the mood feels right. There are exceptions to this rule, however. A therianthrope's mind is composed of both a human and animal persona, the relationship between which varies from individual to individual. At times, particularly when the animal is in full control, the individual may outright ignore or may not even understand any human speech directed at them. This is particularly contingent upon the level of Rage or Hunger the individual is currently experiencing. Once passed the point of no return, any access the animal mind may have had to the human's patois may be completely severed. Read on for more information on therianthrope psychology. *Rage - Every lycanthrope has in essence two selves. The human mind and the animal mind. The rational and the instinctual. No matter how much in harmony these two are, there are times the powerful instinctual nature of the therianthrope will take over. No therianthrope is completely immune to the effects of Rage, though there are many ways to achieve a closer harmony, or channel the animal mind into a more useful or less limiting state, but Rage is a constant presence in every therianthrope's life. But what exactly is Rage? In essence, it refers to the powerful emotional surge - typically anger - that summons full seizure of the body by the animal mind. When in a Rage state, a therianthrope will most often take on the shape with which they best identify and feel the most comfortable, the most in control. Usually this is the wereform, but sometimes, if the individual has access to other forms, it can be the Animal or even the dreaded Berserker. Many Lycanthropes, especially the older ones have found techniques to help reduce or their Rage, little ways to control themselves. Others may end up shutting off emotion, becoming more and more sociopathic. But even these folk, have a trigger to that Rage somewhere deep inside, and when it comes out they will lose control like any other Lycanthrope. Those who give in more often to the Rage are more likely to be able to handle and control or guide it, instead of repressing the animal mind away or chaining it up, they become one with it, and let both their minds guide their path together. For more on Rage and how it affects your character, please see the Roleplaying section. (Coming Soon!) * Hunger - Hunger and Rage are intrinsically linked as one may lead to the other, or arise simultaneously. Hunger manifests as a deep, irrational desire to devour or claim something (or many somethings) or someone as their own. More often this is characterized by the need to eat voraciously, simply the sensation of biting with one’s teeth or tearing with one’s claws and the subsequent ingestion of the object of their Hunger can fill the beast with a kind of ecstasy unknown to mortal men. Like Rage, each werewolf feels Hunger differently and to varying degrees, though often satisfying this impulse is one of the few ways, and often the most convenient as it turns out, to soothe a Rage. Like Rage, Hunger is a common hurdle for most therianthropes, but also like Rage, can be controlled through various means including meditation or even giving into one's Hunger in a safe and controlled environment. Every person has their own unique relationship with their Hunger, however, and some may not feel it as potently as others. For more on Hunger and how it can affect your character, please see the Roleplaying section. (Coming Soon!) *Aging - Werewolves age at roughly half the speed of a normal human and may appear as they did when they were first bitten. Naturally born lycanthropes age even slower, the process tends to slow down considerably a few years after the condition has awakened at the onset of puberty. A centuries-old werewolf is rare, but not unheard of. *Metabolism - As a werewolf, your body is constantly regenerating itself, thus keeping it young and full of vitality. Of course, this also means your other natural processes are more accelerated, and anything you ingest, such as food and medications, will go through you quickly. You become hungry more often and tend to crave carbohydrates, protein and fats, with raw or semi-raw meat being a preferred choice. Drugs will also be processed rather speedily, and it will take at least double the dose of narcotics or alcohol for it to have an effect on you. You also become thirsty more often and staying hydrated is a top priority in order for your changes to happen more smoothly. Wolfsbane, however, can safely slow down a therianthrope's accelerated metabolism when used in the correct amounts and make it easier for certain substances such as alcohol and drugs to more effectively permeate their systems. However, it is considered risky due to the precision required in distributing the wolfsbane in these products. For more on wolfsbane, see the Apotropaics section below. *Regeneration - Werewolves have been renowned for their superhuman healing abilities. A cut heals within an hour, a bruise within a few minutes, but ultimately it does depend on the severity of the wound. The larger and more devestating the wound, especially if it involves bone, the longer it takes to recover from. Healing can be painful as well as incredibly itchy. The recovering werewolf should eat ample protein to ensure a quick and even heal. If bones are broken, they still must be set correctly unless they heal wrong. Werewolves do scar as well. Nerve damage takes even longer to recover from, and can sometimes result in chronic pain or other persistant maladies. Sometimes this is permanent, other times it may take years for it to fade. Werewolves are thus not immune to damage to the brain or spine. A nick or bump might take time to recover from and, depending on severity, might result in lasting effects. Completely severing the spine or detaching the head from the body will definitely result in death, and works just as efficiently as a bullet to the brain. Commonly, organs and limbs that are completely removed from the body also do not regenerate though recovery from their loss is quicker than that of a human. However, there have been noted exceptions to this rule. Infection in a wound, while uncommon considering the strength of a therianthrope's immune system, can happen if circumstances are favorable for that sort of thing, e.g. constant reopening of the wound, the introduction of apotropaics, not keeping it adequately cleaned, etc. Body modifactions such as scarring, piercings, or tattoos, can heal within a night's time or over several years depending on the severity or, in the case of tattoos and piercings, the individual's care in maintaining them. Burn scars can take decades. Tattoos can fade or blur within a year if not properly managed. Most werewolves with modifications have once again appropriated the use of apotropaics to their benefit. Earrings infused with some amount of silver - with additional aid from an individual's particular resistance to silver, if any - can help to prevent the closure of piercings. Silver tipped tattoo needles or mistletoe-laced inks can also keep a tattoo from fading but only for a few years at best. Usually this maintance can involve certain side effects as well, such as temporary illness or weakness, so some more mystically-savvy lycanthropes employ the use of magic to help maintain their look. (It should also be noted that most tattoos and piercings, and even most scars, depending on where they are on the body, may not be visible when the individual is transformed. However, tattoos and scarring have been known to change fur coloring in animals if the damage/ink has penetrated deeply enough. Just something to keep in mind. :)) Regeneration is a FREE ABILITY that can be augmented! Check out the list of Abilities for more information! *Immunity and Illness - Werewolves are immune to most human diseases, such as HIV and AIDS, but are prone to certain forms of cancer. This mostly appears as tumors. Sometimes they are benign, others they are malignant, as mutant cells can reproduce as quickly as healthy ones if given the chance. Like other organisms, once a werewolf contracts cancer, it depends on the severity of the infection. A werewolf can, for the most part, continue to live a long and healthy life, while others it can shorten considerably. Werewolves can also suffer from the odd virus or bacteria, but typically these are not devestating. In the past, a sick werewolf was thought to be a victim of some bodiless entity, such as a ghost or demon, drawing energy from their bodies. *Relationship with Animals - Most animals will hate you and avoid you like the plague. Others may react aggressively to your presence and attack, trying to force you out of their territory. Either way, their behaviour is evidence of their fear of you, for you are a master predator, and a rather uncommon one at that. However, those who have been raised around werewolves may be used to your presence and may have learned that you are of no threat. Some animals who have become acclimated to your kind's company may seek it out, feeling that you are a source of comfort. Still, always approach other creatures with caution as their fleeing could trigger your wolf into following suit thereby drawing unwanted attention to yourself. Apotropaics: Silver, Wolfsbane and Mistletoe *Silver - Silver in itself is the antithesis of the moon’s gift, absorbing her rays and the magic she creates by absorbing it. When it comes into contact with a Lycanthrope is has a large volatile reaction. Contact with skin will cause a burning sensation that will generate large heat as it absorbs lunar energy from the therianthrope. Long periods of intimate contact will drain the wolf of their energy, though it would take months of mere physical contact to drain them completely and preventing change. It will also deal tissue damage that is immolated by the intense energy being channeled through the point of contact. Silver has a secondary effect of causing silver poisoning, which is caused by silver entering the bloodstream. When a silvered blade, weapon or other object pierces a Lycanthrope’s flesh, the intense heat causes the very surface of the silvered object to liquify and enter the bloodstream. Even small doses can have adverse effects, it not taking much for it to cause intense damage, draining the Lycanthrope’s lunar energy faster, and slowing or halting regeneration, especially in the tissue damaged directly by the silvered item. Silver will also cause silver poisoning through ingestion, or direct application of silver nitrate. Silver poisoning happens in stages, a single wound might only cause minor silver poisoning. Minor will slow regeneration for the particular wound that came in direct contact with a silvered item, and may cause physical pain, and slight distraction. Larger quantities of silver will cause moderate silver poisoning, which will slow regeneration to a crawl, causing all wounds to delay significantly in regeneration. This causes intense pain, most Lycanthropes feel like they are on fire from the inside out, feel intense nausea, likely emptying the contents of their stomach fairly regularly. Most get a splitting headache, and dizziness or blurry vision. Major silver poisoning will halt all regeneration, drain a wolf completely of lunar energy, causing bleeding and hemorrhaging of the lungs and eyes, intense pain and unconsciousness if the Lycanthrope changes before their energy is completely drained. The final stage of poisoning is fatal, causing death for the Lycanthrope. Every werebeast will react differently to the poison, and the amount of toxicity varies a bit, but generally speaking, a single silver bullet or a full penetration of a silvered weapon, or a quarter ounce of ingested, aerosol, or injected silver nitrate will cause minor silver poisoning. Two silver bullets or two full penetrations, or a half ounce will cause moderate silver poisoning. Major silver poisoning is caused by four silver bullets, four full penetrations, or a full ounce of silver nitrate. Each new dose after may be fatal, requiring the character to roll to avoid dying. Silver stays in the blood until the next full moon, the intense power of the Full Moon’s rays will push the silver out of their skin in a painful process, though it will take the entire night for it to fully cure a heavily poisoned Lycanthrope. Some Lycanthropes process the silver out of their blood over time, with the ‘Silvered Tongue’ showing the character has come into contact with silver and their body learned how to deal with it. It usually comes out in sweat through their skin or tongue, and will cause a minor burning sensation as it evaporates. For the rest, they must suffer under the effects of silver poisoning and hope not to encounter more before the light of the next moon. Some Lycanthropes are put in situations where they may need to prevent themselves from changing on the next full moon. They intentionally poison themselves with silver, suffering the horrible side effects of major silver poisoning in order to force themselves into not changing, and rather using the entire lunar period to strip their body of the silver. This has allowed for some lycanthropes to avoid changing for multiple months on end, but it’s extremely taxing, and for many can prove fatal, as the dosing difference between preventing a change, and fatal is a delicate one. *Wolfsbane - Aconite has long been associated with Lycanthropes, and for good reason. Unlike most human toxins, Lycanthropes are not immune to the deadly effects of the poison. A fatal dose for a human, is a fatal dose for a lycanthrope, as the chemical confuses the Lycanthrope’s enhanced metabolism, and is unable to process or filter it. Even small doses of Wolfsbane may play havoc with the Lycanthrope’s metabolism. Most describe feeling the effects of it as mildly drowsy, or causing minor loopiness and lack of ability to concentrate. At a certain threshold Wolfsbane’s effect on the metabolism will cause cellular paralysis, preventing the process of shapeshifting and regeneration, disabling the Lycanthrope’s At-Will Shifting and Regeneration. This effect may be used to keep a captive lycanthrope in a weakened state. The dosage for this is well known by the clans, having long been used in interclan conflicts. Some have attempted to use it to halt the changed of the Full Moon, but it unfortunately rarely works, as the magical energy is far too powerful for a mundane chemical to prevent. Presumably, a dose strong enough to stifle a change on a full moon is equal to that which can kill you. Some Lycanthropes who like to partake in human drugs, alcohol and other effects that normally the enhanced metabolism of a lycanthrope barely feels, will use small doses of aconite to dull the metabolism and extend the period of effect of both for drunken revelry. The Ulfhednar in particular will lace most of their alcoholic beverages with low doses of the stuff, not really caring about the harm they may do to non-lycanthropes who imbibe it. Aconite is shed through both the skin, and biologically processed through the kidneys. The doses used to still shifting last up to a week of time. Lower doses process more quickly. Recovery from the chemical leaves a hang-over like painful effect, splitting headaches and nausea. *Mistletoe - Mistletoe has been used by humans for protection and good luck for a long time for reasons long forgotten. In truth, mistletoe has an adverse allergic reaction for Lycanthropes specifically that humans themselves don’t. Mistletoe oil will cause blistering of the skin, and fiery itching and rashes wherever it touches. This affects lycanthropes regardless of shape, and can be quite the tell for an unsuspecting lycanthrope in human form. The scent of it is abhorrent to Lycanthropes, it smells like a mixture of rotting flesh and pine needles and cause cause wheezing and coughing. Crushed and inhaled or ingested it can poison a lycanthrope, though the dosage to be fatal would require a significantly greater quantity than is feasible. The oils are sometimes spread in places to ward off supernatural creatures, but they are only effective against one type, and more of an annoyance than deterrent. That being said, a smart mystically aware human might use it as an identifier of Lycanthropes, because knowledge is a potent weapon. Other Types of Mammalian Shapeshifters This is a list of basic traits that all were-species of the mammalian kingdom share. * In appearance, follow pretty much the same guidelines as set for the werewolves. Usually digitigrade legs (depending on the species) and humanoid features, particularly through the torso and arms, and possibly in the face though it is largely animal. * Some do not share the same sort of Hierarchy structure to their society and so may seem arrogant or aggressive to werewolves. * Werewolves are the most common type of shapeshifter and so gain dominance in regards to the presence of culture and society throughout the therianthrope world. They are the most organized as well as the most productive, with werecats being a close second. * Werecats have semi-retractable claws, but are otherwise structured similarly to a werewolf, i.e., tail and digitigrade legs. Most weremammals follow this formula except for those based on unique specimens such as apes, ungulates, and mustelids. * Behaviours and movements are unique to their species, so please keep that in mind when creating your character. Essentially, each type of were-animal speaks in a different bodily language, though it is generally basic enough that they can understand one another. Misunderstandings do happen, however. * Were-ungulates, such as deer, bison, buffalo, etc, may have a natural apprehension around other were-predators such as wolves and lions. But, they are not victims unless you wish to play your individual character that way. Please recall that prey animals have their own strengths and weaknesses that often parallel those that hunt them. It is natural to expect tension between the two types, but it is left up to each individual on how far they wish to take it. Some were-prey animals may be terrified of were-predators, while others completely oblivious. Were-Reptiles A few basic guidelines for designing a shapeshifter based on a reptile. * Are warm-blooded but are very sensitive to temperature fluctuations. Bundles of clothes, space heaters, and the like would be needed to accommodate them. * Stress (bursts of energy, wounds, drama, etc) takes a high toll on reptiles. Lactic acid build up and chemical imbalances are repercussions of over stressed reps. Wounds would heal slower, they may hyper ventilate, or become prone to anxiety/paranoia. * Venom would be more potent but weres would not be permanently hindered by them. * Giving into Rage or Hunger should be avoided by most were-reptiles due to the amount of stress it can induce. However, an enraged or ravenous werelizard/snake is reportedly one of the most intimidating of all werebeasts, even among werewolves, if only because their behavior is among the hardest to predict. Reptiles and snakes are patient and cold hunters. Where a werewolf might charge into a village and slaughter everyone in sight, a weresnake may lie in wait or stalk their prey silently from the shadows. * Give live birth. * In appearance, the basic structure of the were-reptile is similar to the guidelines already in place for werewolves; basically humanoid body and features. They are able to walk on their hind legs as well as all fours, and may or may not have plantigrade feet depending on the type of reptile the were is based on. Think "lizardman". * The only exception to were-reptiles in regards to appearance are weresnakes. Their legs fuse during transformation creating their trademark elongated body, it is difficult to tell where torso ends and tail begins. They still largely retain the upper torso of their human form, however. Their necks and heads are also generally elongated and serpentine, the length and features of which vary from individual to individual. * A special note on Weresnake Venom! All weresnakes produce venom, the potency of which will vary from individual to individual and can also depend on the specific species of the individual. A were based more on a rattlesnake will presumably produce hemotoxic venom. One based more on a black mamba, will presumably have venom that bares more dendrotoxic properties. Weresnake venom is particularly potent against other lycanthropes as well as other weresnakes. Being a bigger animal means that they deliver a bigger dose with each bite. However, like their more natural counterparts, the amount of venom they produce is limited and is therefore a precious resource that most weresnakes will hesitate to utilize unless necessary. When completely emptied, it can take until the next full moon for the weresnake's reserves to replenish. During that time they may become lethargic and feel somewhat ill. This can slow down their transformations as well. Were-Avians A few basic guidelines for designing a shapeshifter based on a bird. * Resiliency to temperatures are similar to were-mammals. * Were-avians are unique in that their bones are largely hollow. Though some structures do still retain some marrow, they are considered medical anomalies in the human world. * Legs are digitigrade, but with the addition of a gripping toe. You may arrange their feet as you like. Their human arms form into wings, they do not grow an extra set of limbs (except a tail of course). * Because of their lighter structure, were-avians are faster, more agile, and quite dextrous. * Bear live birth, but because of the delicate nature of their physical structure often do not survive. Most were-avians were made so through a bite. As a result, they are probably amongst the most rare of all shapeshifters. Category:Lycanthropy Category:Guide Category:Ecology Category:Ethology Category:Characters